


Don't Leave

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [65]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

Tony wasn’t used to this. Usually it was Tony on the other end; he was the one who ended up in the hospital bed and who scared Sam to death.

But being on this side of things...it was no fun and he only realized now what he had made Sam live through.

The beeping of the machines was steady and constant, and Tony knew that it should be a comfort, but they grated on his nerves. 

The rest of the team was gone, had been for a few hours. Sam had been in the hospital for quite some time now, but the doctors deemed him stable now, he probably would wake up in the next few hours, and Tony sent them home.

There was no need for them to crowd Sam like this, Tony knew from experience that it could feel smothering, and he promised to call them as soon as Sam was up.

Tony was slumped into a chair next to Sam’s bed, his eyes trained firmly on his still unconscious boyfriend, and it was only because of that, that he noticed immediately when Sam’s eyes started to flutter.

Tony was up and next to him in a second and he gently stroked his face.

“Sweetheart,” Tony murmured and Sam eyes drowsily opened.

“Mhh,” he said before he seemed to wake up some more.

His eyes opened a few times before they settled on Tony, who gave him a tight smile.

“Hello, love,” Tony whispered and Sam swallowed a few times before he spoke.

“I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.” 

Tony chuckled. “You mean not because of this incredibly handsome guy who is by your side?”

“That would make it a dream,” Sam told him. “No way I got that lucky in real life.”

“God, you scared me,” Tony laughed through his tears and Sam squeezed his hand.

“I’m good, I didn’t die, it’s fine,” Sam said and Tony stroke his face again.

“Don’t do this to me again,” Tony told him firmly, clinging to his hand and trying to swallow his fear that was still too close for his comfort.

He had nearly lost Sam and it would take him some time before he got over that.

“Now you know why I’m always so clingy after this happens,” Sam croaked out and Tony chuckled again. 

“You’re gonna be on the receiving end of some clinginess yourself,” Tony breathed into Sam’s skin when he pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Now tell me the verdict,” Sam muttered. “Am I still handsome?”

“Don’t know about that, but I can tell you got stupid,” Tony told him and Sam smiled weakly at him.

“As long as you still love me stupid and ugly, I don’t care.”

“I’ll love you anyway and forever. And you absolutely cannot clock out of this relationship early. I’m gonna find ways to bring you back if you decide to leave me permanently.”

“One less thing to worry about,” Sam said and weakly squeezed Tony’s hand.

“I’m not gonna leave you, if I have a say in this,” Sam reassured him and Tony knew that, but it would help to hear it a lot over the next few days.

But Sam didn’t seem opposed to that, Tony had done the same for him on countless times, and it would be alright. As long as Sam was still by his side, it would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/144059326726/18-im-alive-i-can-tell-because-of-the-pain)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
